


It’s Alright to Let Someone Care About You

by kuningatarmirka



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuningatarmirka/pseuds/kuningatarmirka
Summary: My collection of Vermish drabbles and one-shots.Expect a lot of fluff.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 22
Kudos: 24





	It’s Alright to Let Someone Care About You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is based on a prompt Simonlovescats posted on the [Vermish Discord server](https://discord.gg/ZXWPYN2) 🤗
> 
> It's just a fluffy little thing taking place in a happy future where everyone is okay.

“How do you need this much stuff?” Randall complained as he carried Gabrielle’s bags to the car parked in front of the Den.

“If we’re going away for four days, I’m going to need multiple outfits,” she answered him, using her remote car key to open the trunk. “Like certain someone, I’m _not_ going to be wearing the same clothes for the whole trip.” She made a show of looking him up and down, not impressed with his clothing choices in the slightest.

Randall huffed as a response but still lifted the two heavy bags inside the trunk, throwing his own backpack on top. They were using Gabrielle’s car, so if she wanted two bags, then she’d have two bags.

“Why do we even have to go?” Lilith asked from the passenger seat. “Nicole and I had plans.”

“Well, according to Vera, there is a problem at the DC Temple,” Jack answered as he hopped down the porch stairs and walked over to the car. “It seems to have something to do with shapeshifters, so it’s our duty to check it out.” He shoved his own bag in the trunk as well before he climbed in the back seat and fastened his seat belt, all ready to go. “It’s what we promised to do when we signed that contract.”

Randall took the seat right behind Lilith, all the while scowling at Jack’s comment. “Which we shouldn’t have done.”

He still didn’t like The Order and going on a trip just because Vera had said so didn’t sit well with him.

“Nicole and I were supposed to go watch that new movie that just came out,” Lilith continued to voice her annoyance.

“Oh, that romantic comedy?” Randall teased.

Lilith rolled her eyes but didn’t answer him, already hearing a small yelp and guessing Jack must have punched his friend. Instead, she moved her gaze out of the window just in time to see another black car enter the yard.

“Finally!” Randall said, stepping out and approaching the vehicle that came to a stop on the gravel.

He saw Hamish get up from the driver’s side and quickly round the car to open the door for Vera. She shot him a look Randall couldn’t really decipher, but it was gone in a second, and soon the Grand Magus walked toward him in her black heels, looking as poised as ever.

* * *

Vera took in the sight before her. The other black car in the yard had its trunk still open, waiting for Hamish to add his bag to the growing pile of luggage, and some of the Knights were already sitting inside the vehicle. Lilith was playing around with the radio, probably trying to find the correct setting for the Bluetooth, and Jack was on his phone, intensively staring at whatever was on the screen. Gabrielle stood on the other side of the car, waiting for everyone to get in so they could start their journey.

Hamish appeared next to Vera and gave her back her keys. She glanced up at him and thanked him silently, earning herself a smile and a nod from the man.

“So, what’s so important here that you couldn’t go deal with this issue yourself?” Randall asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Randall,” Hamish warned him, having heard the disapproving tone in his friend's voice, but Vera stopped him by touching his arm, telling him it was okay.

“Sadly, I have to stay here and deal with the mess you left after your demon fiasco, so I don’t have the pleasure of joining you on this little trip.”

If she wasn’t so busy at Belgrave, she would have flown to DC herself and dealt with the problem. She might have taken Hamish with her, especially if they really were dealing with shapeshifters, but right now she had to show the Knights she trusted them to handle the issue.

“What _are_ we even dealing with?” Lilith stepped out of the car as well and came to stand beside Randall. The demon mark on her face was still visible, even though she had tried to conceal it with make-up, but otherwise she seemed to be her normal self, maybe a little more cautious than before.

“The Temple Magus in DC found a couple of frightened practitioners in the old tunnels underneath the Temple who claimed to have seen a monster,” Vera explained. “It could be a false alarm, but I think it’s wise for you to check it out anyway. Apparently, these practitioners are not known to lie.”

When the Knights had first started making appearances in Belgrave, most people hadn't believed it either. The fact that werewolves were a thing had been a shock to many. And right now, Vera really didn't need any other surprising threats, so she was sending the Knights to investigate and hopefully bring her some good news.

In front of her, Randall still didn’t seem convinced. He shrugged nonetheless and asked more about the DC Temple, while Hamish fetched his bag from the back seat of Vera’s car and walked to the other car in the yard, throwing the bag in the trunk that was already almost full.

Gabrielle was heading for the driver’s seat when Hamish suddenly announced, “I’m driving by the way.”

She turned around to look at him. “But it’s my car!”

“And I’m the only one who knows where we’re going,” he said, reaching for the keys in her hand. “Also, I’m not squeezing myself between Jack and Randall.”

Gabrielle looked horrified. “You think I want to do that?”

“You can take the passenger seat. I don’t think Lilith will mind.”

“Hey! I do mind, actually,” the young woman in question protested, but Gabrielle seemed pleased with the option and was already walking around the car, and Lilith had to admit her defeat. “Well, I’ll still control the music," she muttered as she climbed in the back right next to Jack, who was still staring at his phone.

Vera watched the knights as they bantered with one another. They really had created a family and she knew they had each other’s backs no matter what happened, even though they often ended up bickering.

She herself just didn’t know where she fit in the equation. They trusted her more now, but she wasn’t a part of their group. She was just dating one of them, if “dating” even was the word they were going with. She didn’t _really_ belong.

She was deep in her own thoughts when Hamish walked back to her and saw the frown on her face.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Uhm, yeah, I’m good,” she cleared her throat. “You sure you have everything you need?”

“Yes, we’ll only be away for a few days, and you know I don’t need much.”

Vera did know that, which was why she couldn’t understand the anxiety she felt about him leaving. She knew they’d be able to handle whatever it was that was waiting for them, but she still felt a little uneasy, knowing she wouldn’t be there in case they needed help.

Also, she had enjoyed having him near her. She didn’t even remember the last time she had slept alone in her bed and now she had at least three lonely nights ahead of her.

“Well, drive safe then,” she said and looked up at him. She couldn’t admit she was already dreading the days to come but hoped he understood.

“I’ll call you when we get there,” Hamish said with a gentle smile. “I might need some directions to get to the Temple, anyway.”

She nodded. “Okay.”

“Oh, for God’s sake, kiss her already!” they could hear Lilith shout at them from the car, and immediately Vera could feel the flush spreading on her cheeks. She looked up at Hamish and opened her mouth a few times, trying to say something but didn't know what. Showing affection in front of people was still hard for her as she was so used to keeping her emotions to herself

Hamish, on the other hand, just chuckled and stepped even closer to her, cradling her face with one hand.

“I’ll be back soon,” he whispered only for her to hear and captured her lips in a kiss that was supposed to be chaste but soon turned more heated as they both poured their love into it. Vera had her hand in his hair as she kept kissing him, completely forgetting where she was. They only pulled apart when they heard a snort from the direction of the car.

“Like I said, I will call you later this evening,” Hamish told her, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. He turned to go but Vera quickly pulled him back. His brow furrowed in confusion, but he understood what she meant when she placed her hand on his lips and muttered an incantation.

“Thank you,” he said and grinned.

“Are you coming or not?” Randall startled them again with his yell and this time Hamish had to pull away from her completely.

“You should go,” Vera told him, nodding in the direction of the car. “If you leave now, you’ll be there before dusk.”

Hamish bent down to give her one final kiss before he sauntered away to join the other knights.

Vera shook her head and headed for her own car. Just as she opened the door, she could hear Randall comment, “You sure took your time.”

There were a few laughs while the gang got in their car, and this time Vera rolled her eyes. Hamish could deal with his friends and their teasing on his own. She still had a school to run.


End file.
